Skinny Dipping
This is the second episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Blind Leading The Blind Each tribe must designate a caller. The rest of the tribe members are blindfolded, and the caller must guide their tribemates so they can retrieve 10 designated giant puzzle pieces surrounded by obstacles. Once all 10 pieces are collected, the tribe members must remove their blindfolds and work together to solve the puzzle. First tribe to solve the puzzle wins reward and immunity. Reward: Flint. Winner: Vardo Story Night 3 The men return from Tribal where Hank begins to spew an arrogant speech about how they are the better tribe. Both Leo and Justin are annoyed with Hank. Day 4 In the morning, Julie asks Hank if he can help gather firewood for both tribes. Hank denies her, saying she can get all the firewood for both camps. Julie says they need to work together to thrive, but Hank simply laughs, saying that he can survive without fire. Quinn tries to do what Hank does and tries to order the women around. However, he is ignored. He raises his voice but is still ignored. He utters 'dumb bitches', which causes both Levi and Nikki to burst out laughing. Quinn flips off the women. Kayla works all around camp, carrying logs and the water pot without any help. Ali, however, sleeps in the shelter all day. When asked for help, Ali says she is tired and stays in the shelter. Both Ali and Gina complain about Kayla. Like they have for the past few days, Sam and Justin converse by the beach. They are joined by Hank, who pulls Justin away. He tells Justin to stop talking to Sam. Justin tells Hank he's heard it before and goes back to Sam. John tells Hank to leave Justin alone as what he is doing isn't wrong. This leads to Hank berating John, calling him a pansy. The argument gets the attention of everyone at camp. Justin vents about Hank to Sam. Justin says Hank was awful at the previous Tribal and goes over what had happened. Day 5 Early in the morning, Hank wakes everyone on Narvik up with the exception of John. Hank demands everyone to vote for John the next time they go to Tribal. Justin intervenes, saying they should wait until the challenge before deciding on who to vote. Hank berates Justin, saying he will go next if he doesn't vote John. Later in the day, John wakes up and he, Leo, Alex, and Justin gather in the shelter. The three inform John on what happened, to which John just laughs. The four agree to vote Hank out if they lose. Hank and Chris go off on their own. The two agree they are the most powerful players in the game and Chris shows Hank his idol. The two laugh and agree to pick off the women with it. Back at camp, Ali continues to be lazy. Kayla calls her out, which sparks another argument. Kayla says they need to work hard in order to survive, but Ali argues that they are fine for the time being. Both Sam and Levi are annoyed with the fighting. Day 6 The two tribes meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. When asked to sit someone out, Ali volunteers to sit out. For Narvik, the caller is Hank. For Vardo, the caller is Kayla. Hank basically ignores his tribe mates with the exception of Chris and Quinn, who are paired up. Justin yells at Hank but is ignored. Kayla directs all the pairs on her tribe and they get all their pieces quickly. Justin hears Jeff instruct Vardo to take their blindfolds off and continues to yell at Hank, only to have Hank curse him out. The women quickly solve the puzzle and win immunity. The tribes return from the challenge and Alex, John, Leo, and Justin congratulate the women on their win. Hank condemns the other men for talking to the women and curses them out. John mocks Hank, which causes a fight between the two. Quinn laughs at John and flat out tells him he is going home. Hank and Chris talk at the shelter about how easy the game has been. Hank says it should be an easy walk to the final two for them as no one will take out the strongest men this early. Justin and Sam talk at the beach and Justin tells her they are voting Hank out. Sam, surprised, asks why as he is the strongest male on his tribe. Justin says Hank has been a constant cancer to the tribe and he just wants his alliance to go deep. Alex watches the two talk and worries about them going forward. At Tribal, Hank boldly states John will be the one going home, with Justin going after him. Justin calls Hank out, calling him arrogant and chauvinistic. Hank calls Justin a bitch, saying he's just desperate to stay in the game. Leo states Hank has been at odds with Justin and John since the start because he has been very aggressive in his approach. Jeff asks Hank if he feels secure, to which Hank says he wouldn't be surprised if he got to the end, as that's how secure he is. The tribe is then called to vote. When asked if anyone would like to play the idol, Chris stays seated. Jeff begins to read the votes. He pulls out two Hank votes, which Hank merely laughs off as he knows Justin and John would vote him. Jeff then pulls out three John votes. Hank looks at John, giving a satisfied smirk and looks back at Jeff while Leo and Alex keep their attention on the votes. Jeff pulls out a third Hank vote, wiping the smirks away from Quinn, Chris and Hank. The three are shocked when a fourth Hank vote is pulled out, blindsiding him. As Hank leaves, he curses out his tribe. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Chris blows up on his tribe. * A power trio forms on Vardo. * The feud between Kayla and Ali explodes! Author's Notes